shiba's daughter
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: it's been 15 year's since Xandred was sealed not destroyed he was sealed mia and jayden had a girl called zara but had to give her up for adoption encase xandred ever awoke again now he has and zara is almost 14 when she is reunited with her long lost parent's
1. Chapter 1

Jayden sighed holding mia's hand as they were walking on a field they were married.

"i wish we didn't have to give her up jay"mia said he had his arm around her shoulder she was talking about there daughter they had.

"i know but we sealed xandred it could be temporary or full if he breaks out again she will be in danger"jayden said as she kissed him.

"at least we got to name her zara"mia said a girl stopped in front of them.

"i can't believe i'm adopted why didn't they tell me earlier now i'm gonna have to find my real parents"she said and glanced at the 2 and smiled at them.

"maybe that's why people say i look japanese maby i have a japanese mom and an american father i bet that's it"she said smiling as she turned.

"ZARA"a guy yelled and she saw him and smiled running to him the 2 adult's smiled.

"hey maybe she's our kid"jayden said making mia smile.

"maybe she has your hair my eye's you're figure my smile"mia said as they watched her as she skidded to the guy embracing him.

"so you found out you're adopted then maybe you're parent's are like martial artist's or they could be the power ranger's"the guy said zara smiled.

"yeah i would love to have power ranger's as my parent's the red and pink ranger's red and pink are my fav rangers and fav colors"she said as the ranger's smiled as they left but stopped walking when the ground started to shake they turned gap's were glowing red.

"JAKE let him go"they had morphed the other ranger's with them there was kid's from zara's school watching her shirt was cut blood flowing but moogger's had a hold of the boy as the ranger's started to fight.

"get outta here kid it's not safe"mike said but she ignored him.

"no jake is my friend so i'm gonna get him back"she said running at the moogger's and fought over by mia she sighed and used the double disk on her sword and another appeared in her hand but it was kicked out of her hand zara saw this she ran jumping off one moogger's grabbing it.

She went forward slashing as she came to the nighlock she grabbed jake off him the ranger's were on the floor as she turned to the nighlock and spun the disk.

"SPIN SWORD AIRWAY"she yelled unknowingly as she slashed him 2 times one down then one across he staggered back from her.

"you must be red's daughter"he said falling into a gap zara's eye's were wide as she looked at the sword in her hand.

"jayden that has to be her no one except our family can do our attack's"mia said as they stood up they all demorphed.

"our daughter right before our eye's"jayden said him and mia were smiling.

"you're my parent's"she said backing up from them.

"of course there not i'm an idiot"she said dropping the sword and she turned running towards the tree's.

"ZARA"jayden yelled as a revived serrator appeared in front of her she held her breath and kept running at him rugby tackling him as she kept running he grabbed her leg turning her as she jumped and he got a spinning roundhouse to his face he staggered away from her as she ran from everyone they searched for her but couldn't find her.

The next day at paranorma high zara was sitting in her assembly she was at the back of the hall her eye's closed falling asleep when a hand grabbed her mouth everyone was watching a video she opened her eyes and looked up to see serrator she started to thrash about to get people to look at her.

"can you be quiet up there"the teacher said looking back and screamed as everyone looked back serrator launched zara to the space in front of everyone she hit the wall and fell down breathing in pain.

"so you're the red ranger's daughter then i will have to destroy you so you don't perfect the sealing symbol so we get locked back up again"he said hauling her up she looked at him and her fist hit him in the chest he went flying into the wall making it crack she looked at her fist she was pulsing with energy.

"i don't know what you are talking about whatever you are i am not a red ranger's daughter" she said her fist's up her bag down by her foot.

"you are but you don't want to believe it you were put up for adoption so you wouldnt be found out by us but you have been now you're gonna be dragged into the power ranger business"he said as he summoned moogger's.

"you're crazy i am NOT the daughter of the red ranger i'm a normal human who like's to fight"she said as he laughed.

"you got that from your father"he said sending the moogger's at her they all fell by her hand's but he knocked her back where she crashed into her bag and a phone fell out it was orange she picked it up in a flash and there was a red line in the air.

"what the hell"she said looking at it as it faded away she jumped over serrator looking at it.

"maybe he's right"she thought as she looked up raising her hand's to protect her from the slash the sword hit her arm's sending the phone over the other side of the room on the floor.

"come on zara you can do this"she said as she lifted her hand's as the ranger's appeared she punched serrator and grabbed him jumping over him she flew grabbing the phone and transformed it into brosh mode.

"GO GO SAMURAI"she yelled drawing the fire symbol and in a flash she was enveloped in flame's there then stood a red ranger she looked at her glove's in shock.

"woah i'm the red ranger"she yelled jumping and spun in a circle but she sighed.

"why not pink"she said and looked up dropping to her back to avoid a swipe as she jumped up over his head and backed away from him and lifted her foot kicking him in the side but he grabbed her foot and spun launching her head first into the wall.

She hit it and fell to the floor and demorphed blood flowing from her head her hand moved but stopped.

"ha ha now i can destroy you"he said as mia and jayden ran forward jayden grabbed serrator while mia ran to zara shaking her she demorphed.

"zara zara come on wake up sweetie"mia said as she picked her up and looked at her bloody head.

"you can't die i haven't even got to know you yet"she muttered looking up.

"we have to get her to jii he will fix her up"mike said as they ran to mia as serrator staggered from jayden.

"your daughter will die to our hand's shiba"he said as he left into a gap and the ranger's ran off with zara after grabbing her bag she was in the infirmary with a bandage around her head and a cast on her hand the ranger's were in the common room talking as zara woke up she snuck out of the room into the corridor to listen.

"jayden you know now she is in this fight she can't leave she's gonna have to be the new red ranger"jii said as jayden sighed.

"then were gonna have to take her away from the family she lives with so she can train here with us we might have to pull her out of school which will be bad she will be isolated from everyone"he said as mia embraced him.

"at least we can get to know our child it's like april the 31st yeah her birthday's the 20th of may and she will be 14 we can spend that with her"mia said.

Zara pressed her back to the door and thought of how to walk out without being suspicious she opened her door again and closed it louder and banged into the small table that was in the corridor.

"oww ok i don't think that's supposed to be there"she said walking out rubbing her hand she leaned on the wall.

"do my carers know you're power ranger's"she said biting her lip.

"yes there friend's of our's"jii said she looked over all of the ranger's and lifted her hand brushing the hair from her eye's as she looked down at the cast.

"i guess i did a pretty good job against him if i got a cast on my wrist and a bandage on my head"she said earning a chuckle from mike.

"i think she's related to me just like me when i became a ranger"he said making zara grinn.

"so i'm like the mighty green then"she said as her phone started to ring she flipped it opened putting it to her ear but a scream erupted from it she pulled it away then put it back.

"why are you screaming wait what happened she what is she ok is she at the hospital look i'll be there as fast as you can just try and wake her she's bleading ok try and stop the bleading i'll be there in a second"zara said running to the door but stopped turning and running to the kitchin and came back out with a box that had medical equipment in.

"i am so gonna smash his face in"she said running out the door the other's looked at the water map zara ran all the way to the park where people were gathered she forced her way to the front where 2 guy's were in front of an unconscious girl who was bleading zara kneeled down and opened the box.

"ok so bandage her head"she muttered as she grabbed a bandage and started to wrap it around her head people were recording her doing it as she finished bandaging her head she looked over her body and saw her leg bleading so she started to wipe the blood away and bandage it up she then tipped the girl's head back pinching her nose she grabbed her chin opening her mouth she breathed into the girl's lung's twice and pumped on her chest.

"come on abbie you can't die you're my best mate"she said as abbie her friend on the floor gasped for air as she shot up coughing zara embraced her zara helped her up.

"dude you scared me to death and back again"zara said as the girl chuckled.

"that's my job"she said as zara took abbie out of the crown and got out her morpher.

"symbol power horse"she said drawing the symbol and hit it a horse appeared as the 2 girl's got on and zara brung her to the shiba house after a bit she took abbie home and went back to the shiba house as the ranger's were watching the new's.

"now one little girl seems to be a real hero today a girl names zara shiba has saved her friend from death today as she got into a crown her friend on the floor i can't explain it just watch this clip"the new's guy said as zara stood in the corridor watching them not noticing jii behind her as the clip ended and the other's turned off the tv they looked at eachother.

"she really take's up your personality mia putting others before herself really caring for her friend's"emily said.

"STOP SPYING"jii boomed in zara's ear making her scream and dive over the other's head's crashing into the table and slid off it hideing behind the couch as jii burst out laughing and zara stood up and coughed brushing the hair out of her eye's.

"i respect my elders so i will not hit you jii i do not hurt old age pensioners"she said and antonio started to laugh.

"she is definitely related to me give me a five girl"he said high fiving her as jayden looked at the time.

"better get to bed you have school tomorrow"he said and she looked at the time.

"it's only nine"she said and he chuckled.

"still"he said and she sighed walking to her roo room and got into the new pajamas she had getting into bed as mia walked in and sat on the chair by zara's bed.

"hey"she said and zara turned to her real mom.

"hey"zara said ads mia bit her lip.

"zara are you being bullied"she said her hands clasping zara's.

"only by one guy"she said smiling at mia.

"who"mia said as zara bit her lip.

"my ex boy friend"she said and mia sighed.

"what's he done to you might i ask"she said and zara turned looking at the ceiling.

"he gives me dirty looks and shove's me around and a few month's ago he put me in a coma by grabbing me by my hair smashing my head into the window and into a fire extinguisher in school woke up a week later the school did nothing about it blamed the whole thing on me"she said mia wet her lip's.

"ok have a nice sleep just wanted to know"she said getting up and kissing zara's forehead and walked out.

In the morning zara was awake in her school uniform and ready for school she ate breakfast as the adult's came in she smiled at them as she saw the time jumping up she put her plate in the sink running to her parent's giving them a hug saying see ya she ran off they smiled.

Hour's later they got a call from the school that it was a lockdown that there was a shooting they rushed to the school with other parent's police car's were outside cop's leaning on there car's with gun's poised when the door's burst open and zara came out with the boy who had the gun she hit him trying to snatch the gun from him but it didn't work.

"let the gun go you idiot"she said trying to grab it but he laughed.

"you're a stupid girl zara i can kill you and you still try"he said lifting his foot and kicked her in the heat she landed a few feet from him.

"i can't believe i went out with you you're a psychotic idiot but you won't kill anyone not while i'm here"she said jumping up as the bullet hit her in the shoulder she staggered back gasping in pain and looked at her shoulder.

"now you made me mad"she said running at him the ranger's were scared and shocked zara still ran at him and he fired again a few time's she got hit in the stomach and the hip she grabbed him turning trying to throw him to the ground but it didn't work she got her hand's around his throat someone was videoing the fight.

"you're the reason i have this gun zara it make's me feel so good that you're going to die today you won't survive 5 bullets in you"he said he had only hit her 4 times as he started to go limp in her hand's.

"you hit me 4 time's you douche"she said as he laughed as he raised the gun to her head she froze he laughed again and in a flash pain ripped through her leg as he finally fell to the floor she grabbed the gun taking the ammo out and turned to everyone.

"DONE IT"she said smiling she tried to walk but her leg had a bullet in it so did her chest hip and stomach she knelt looking at her leg.

"you serious now you give up on me"she said slowly getting up as she walked her face scrunched up in pain but she walked all the way to the police handing them the gun.

There was no ammo in the gun all of it was in her she turned and saw her parents who jumped over the fence with the other's as her vision clouded.

"ZARA"she hered and everything went black all she felt was her head on the cold hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks after the attack zara opened her eye's gasping for breath as the ranger's ran fr4om her room she looked around she was at the hospital opening her morpher she saw a message.

"nighlock at the school she muttered and shook her head looking she saw some clothes for her on the foot of her bed.

She unhooked her self from the machine's in pain everywhere hurting as she changed in a flash putting on a hoodie and walking out the hood up so she could get out unnoticed when a doctor walked into her room.

"ZARA'S MISSING"he yelled as she walked out of the hospital and got to the school removing the jumper as it was boiling she walked in as the nighlock advanced on her fallen parent's the other's tried to get up but they couldn't she opened the door.

"hey nighlock"she yelled and her sword hit him in the shoulder sending him back everyone turned to see her and gasped as she lowered her arm in pain her lips pursed in a line.

"you want to hurt my parent's come after me first"she said anger in her voice as she glanced and smiled at her parents.

"zara when did you wake up"jayden said and she grinned.

"when you all ran out of my room i think i scared the doctor they all think i'm missing"she said as mike chuckled and mia smiled as zara looked at the bandages that she could see.

"still hurts like hell how long was i out"she said as mia took in a breath.

"3 week's"mia said.

"woah 3 week's the longest sleep i have ever gotten and my birthday is even closer bonus"she said grinning as she finally remembered about the nighlock and got into a stance.

"come at me"she said as he stood up.

"finally after hearing that"he said as they ran at eachother zara shivered in pain as she jumped kicking the nighlock behind her he staggered into empty chair's as she fell to her knee's by tripping she rolled and sat up.

"man that hurt's"she said rubbing her shoulder as the nighlock got up so did she.

"now either surrender or be destroyed"she said as he laughed.

"you're in pain you will be dead in a matter of seconds"he said as she chuckled.

"don't forget i'm a shiba i'm a bad ass power ranger"she said as he ran at her she stayed put he put his sword out then she fell onto her back tripping him up as she jumped up.

Smiling it was an ear to ear grin as he turned lifting the gun type thing on his arm and a gas sprayed her she staggered back coughing and shook her head her hand's at her hair taking it out of her eye's as she lowered her hands and looked at them she made them and fist's and started to bang them together making a tune everyone was confused with her.

"go on ranger do what you love best and embarrass yourself in front of your school mate's and your parent's"the nighlock said as zara froze hearing music in her head.

"i can hear music and i ahh"zara said as she suddenly started to dance.

"i can't stop"she said mia had recognised the dance from her country's pop music.

"h-h-happy synthesizer"zara murder and scrunched up her eye's and the music stopped and she bent over breathing hard until a piano started to play.

"god no not this one i haven't learned game of life yet"she said as he forced her to dance again to the game of life everyone watched the level of dancing zara was doing and was amazed.

"ahh this hurt's my shoulder and everywhere a load"she said as the nighlock huffed.

"i'll be back to watch you later"he said as he turned going through the crack in the wall and zara fell forward coughing breathing hard she rolled onto her back.

"ha you stupid nighlock at least you didn't make me sing"she said smiling as she rolled onto her front again pushing herself up as her shoulder gave her extreme pain that's because she looked up and hugged the one person she wanted to see.

She then looked around at everyone and back to the guy she grabbed his hand and ran to the door.

"zara where are we going"he said as she got to the door.

"away from here"she said as they ran out onto the field.

The adult's ran after them and ran out to find the 2 hugging he was rubbing her back she was smiling as they leaned back.

"sorry i misses our one year anniversary"she said as he chuckled.

"don't worry it's ok"he said she smiled biting her bottom lip as she leaned and his ear.

"can i tell you somthing"she said as he swallowed.

"yeah tell me anything"he said as she looked at them as she kissed him lightly on the lip's he was shocked.

"what was that for"he said as she smiled.

"to say that i love you no matter what and i wouldn't want to be with anyone else no matter how nerdy you look i think you're amazing"she said and he smiled and planted a kiss on her lip's.

"that was to say i love you no matter what and even if you act like a boy in so many way's i will always love you no matter how boyish you look"he said making her grin as they kissed again as the ranger's walked to them.

"umm zara"mike said and zara put her finger up as in to wait and mia started to laugh as the 2 separated and zara fell to her knees laughing her head on the floor as she fell onto her back laughing as she raised her hand's and charlie helped her up.

"what date is it"she said and jayden grinned.

"may the 15th"he said and felt happy when he saw the huge grin on her face.

"come on you need rest missy"jayden said ruffling zara's hair as she giggled.

"i'll see you on monday"charlie said giving zara a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"how long"emily said making zara smile.

"a year so far"zara said making emily and mia squeal with delight as they started to walk home zara was behind jayden as she ran and jumped on his back he laughed carrying her to the house.

In the morning the ranger's walked out to see zara training she was doing symbol power they saw her with a picture of the sealing symbol and she was practising it.

"do you think she should be doing the sealing symbol now jayden at this age it could hurt her badly"mike said as the gate's opened and in walked lauren she saw zara and frowned.

"come on it's the damn stupid sealing symbol i can do this"zara muttered trying it again but messed it up she sighed putting the brush down and saw lauren but paid no attention to her as the gate's opened again and charlie walked in and saw her.

"am i glad to see you"she said as he embraced her lauren walked to the other's as one other person walked through the gate's zara jumped up.

"what do you want jourdan"she said her fist's up as he grinned at her.

"i have wanted to do this for a long time"he said walking to her she showed no fear with him.

"what since you shot me with that gun and made me miss my one year anniversary with my boyfriend"she said and saw his hand's in fist's.

"and i loved shooting you all those time's it made me feel good since you made my life a wreck"he said as she scoffed.

"i am the red ranger jourdan you try anything and i could have you back down to the police station in no time"she said as he laughed and took her arm everyone was watching with shock.

"you're not gonna take me down the station you won't get that far zara nor will that stupid boyfriend of yours"he muttered and her ear.

"how you don't know jack shit"she said as he grinned again.

"not with blade's in you chest's"he said and in a flash a blade plunged and zara's chest she yelled in pain staggering back.

"zara"charlie yelled but in a flash he staggered back as the knife hit him between the rib's he yelled in pain falling and the wall as jourdan finally saw all the adult's and went to run for it but zara got up and walked to charlie and pulled the knife from him and threw it with all her might.

The went deep and jourdan's leg but he hobbled along zara helped charlie up and looked at the knife in her chest she grabbed it and with a tug it came out she dropped it to the floor.

Charlie smiled at her his hand on his wound.

"just great the day i was gonna take you out for a proper date we get knifed by him"he said making her laugh as she smiled at him looking at her own wound.

"wanna go to the hospital"she said as he grinned at her nodding.

"uhh mom dad wanna take us to the hospital"zara said as jayden and mia ran out and got the suv as they went to the hospital the next day zara and charlie walked and school together there chest's hurting bandages was wrapped tightly around them they walked and the assemble and zara saw jourdan she put her bag down and grabbed him hauling him up pinning him to the wall.

"i want to kill you right now"she growled at him making him laugh.

"zara put him down"a teacher said shocked.

"no he deserves this"she said as she grabbed his head and pulled it down kneeing him in the head and shoved him away from her.

"you almost killed me and my boyfriend in front of my parent's you are a sick person"she said as he got up from his place on the floor.

"zara what are you talking about"the principal said as zara growled.

"yesterday he came to my house and stabbed me and charlie in the chest we got to the hospital just in time of we wouldnt of made it i hate you just leave me alone"zara said jumping her foot connected with his chin sending him up and over crashing and a chair he sat up looking at her.

"you're the person who made my life a wreck i don't know what you're talking about"he said getting up and she scoffed glaring at him.

"you think i have messed you're life up how wrong you are you have"she said as the nighlock from before appeared as zara's parent's ran it no one noticed them.

"you have forcibly kissed me for how many time's i can't count you're a pervert pinning me to wall's trying to murder me then you have tried to rape me all of those thing's i haven't even told my parent's because i don't need anyone to worry about me but i just want to hurt you so bad right now"she said as the nighlock appeared before her.

He chuckled as he sprayed zara she staggered back coughing and realised a bit too late as she froze.

"last time i was here you said i was stupid for not making you sing because it would embarres you in front of everyone and those thing's you said about what that boy did to you you're parent's hered every bit of it there right there"he said pointing to them zara glanced at them and clenched her fist.

"i'm gonna go on a murder spree in a minute"she said running at the nighlock her fist raised but froze again.

"go on girl dance and sing for me"he said and laughed as zara fell onto her back and did a backwards roll and a headstand as she grabbed her morpher and drew her symbol as music started to play everyone could hear it.

"if i can dance and fight at the same time i can destroy him easily but i can stop singing"she muttered no one hered her as she started to dance.

"i'm at war with the world and they, try to pull me and the dark, i struggle to find my faith, as i'm slipping from your arm's"she sung as she slashed the nighlock.

"how about somthing foreign"he said changing the music to somthing she knew zara dropped her sword as she started to march on the spot as she started to sing in japanese shocking the ranger's she was singing and dancing the kyoryuger ending theme mia knew every single word from way back.

"ha ha sing for everyone girl sing"he said zara had her eye's closed as she shut her mouth and stopped moving frozen she clenched her mouth shut and stopped herself from dancing falling forward.

"let's hope this work's"she whispered her hand at her sword as he walked to her and kicked her rolling her over onto her back and bended over her body as zara's sword came up slicing off the gass thing from him and he staggered back as zara got up.

"my chest hurts so bad"she said rubbing it as she drove her sword and his chest then brung it back out and slashed him rapidly to fast for anyone to see until she finished and turned as her sword hit her shoulder he exploded he didn't transform and his second form.

"must of destroyed him bad then as he didn't come back"she said demorphing and turning to fly back from the punch to her nose she hit her head on the floor mia went to go to zara but jayden stopped her.

"why you.."she said as she got up to get a kick in the chest right on her cut she howled in pain anger in her eye's as she grabbed jourdan his arm in her grasp she twisted it quickly and sharply behind his back everyone hered a snap he yelled in pain tears in his eye's as zara grabbed him pinning him to the wall.

"i want you to leave me and charlie alone understand if you do not understand that then there will be thing's i do not want to do because i am not the violent type unless i'm playing cod but anyway got it"she growled and he nodded quickly as she let him drop to the floor he ran from the room zara sighed turning to everyone.

"that's him sorted let's hope he stays that way"she said as charlie got up and went to her.

"you ok after that you're bleading from your nose and with him stabbing us yesterday must hurt"he said as she giggled.

"yep like a bi*ch"she said making him laugh as they walked out with her parent's ,mia was sitting with zara then she was cleaning up zara's nose.

"zara where did you learn to sing those songs"she said as zara bit her lip.

"i like to dance but no one like's the song's i dance to them ...because there japanese people call me a freak of a weirdo because i don't dance to english music i pick up the word's quite easily as well"she said looking up to mia's smiling face as she wiped the blood from zara's nose.

"well from 1 to 10 i would've given you a 10"mia said as zara hugged her.

"i'm so glad you're my mom any other mom would of slapped me for snapping his arm like that"zara said making mia smile as she kissed the top of zara's head.

"he shot you and stabbed you and your boyfriend zara i think he deserved it"mia said and gave zara a bit of cloth for her to hold to her nose as the guy's walked in charlie sat by zara and she smiled.

"i think this is funny"she said as he frowned at her.

"what is funny"he said as she turned to him everyone still watching them.

"before i got shot it was all embarrassing for our relationship then i make sure he didn't shoot anyone but me especially you and we finally shared our first kiss"she said smiling as he sighed in content.

"i just thought when you got up and took those bullet's i never spent enough time with you or cared about you properly that i was taking somthing special for granted you"he said kissing her head making her giggle.

"and i realised that when i was sticking up for you i was the stronger person so i got you a gym membership"she said handing him a card he scoffed in disbelief at her mike and antonio were trying hard to contain there laughter.

"what would i need this for"he said looking up at her.

"well i can't always be there to beat the shit out of the people who hurt you now you can go to the gym and get some muscle"she said smiling at him.

"to be honest zara i don't think i could have a better girlfriend than you"he said giving her sweet short kiss hugging her as antonio and mike finally burst out laughing zara looked at them with a questioning look and shook her head as they left.


End file.
